Taidus de Leão
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Eu luto pra provar a mim mesmo. Eu luto pra provar a você. Eu luto pra matar meu irmão. Eu luto pra vingar minha mãe. Eu sou Taidus de Leão. Side-Story de Saint Seiya Extreme. One Shot. Personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok... Vamos às considerações... Fazendo o cérebro pegar no tranco e escrevendo isso aqui... Vamos ao detalhe que vocês deve ter notado de cara.

O nome do Personagem. Eu usei a princípio "Tidus" baseado no nome do personagem de Final Fantasy X. Só usei o nome e não a personalidade. É rip-off descarado demais até pra mim (Embora o Tidus seja bem playboy).

Eu usava o nome igual por que eu achava que tinha um "Q" de Grego nele. E por que eu achava que a pronúncia seria "Taidus" (Pronúncia inglesa).

Mas a verdade é que a pronúncia do nome é "Tidus" (Como se escreve mesmo) e esse nome me incomoda deveras... ¬.¬

Então, nesta fic, oficialmente o nome será "Taidus" mesmo. Com "A". Ok?

Me digam qual vocês preferem.

Maldito sono e cansaço... Eu sinto que deveria estar mencionando mais alguma coisa...

Ah sim... Reta final... Só faltam mais dois... Yayy! (Capota)

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Taidus de Leão**

**-Santuário. 17 anos atrás-**

Os garotos candidatos a cavaleiros se reuniam na arena central. O treino era presidido pelo antigo Cavaleiro de Leão, Galford. Se é que pode-se chamar um grupo surrando um único garoto de treinos.

O menino machucado e escoriado cai no chão. Surrado e ferido. Machucado.

GALFORD: Dê o fora daqui Taidus... Seu sangue traidor não tem lugar aqui...

TAIDUS: Eu não tenho sangue de traidor!

O menino se levanta tremendo. Limpando o sangue que escorria pelos lábios e olhando furiosamente para os garotos que o surravam.

TAIDUS: Eu não sou como o meu irmão... Eu vou me tornar forte e matar ele!

GALFORD: Como se o Santuário fosse entregar uma armadura de ouro pra você...

TAIDUS: Por que? Você era meu mestre Galford! Você é o Grão-Guerreiro de Leão!

GALFORD: E você Taidus... Jamais se tornará o Cavaleiro de Leão...

Os meninos que surraram Taidus avançam contra ele novamente. Mas desta vez ele cerra os punhos e revida. Derrubando um a um com golpes de força sobre-humana.

Taidus sozinho consegue vencer mais de dez garotos. Todos eles treinados pessoalmente por Galford para se disputarem a armadura de leão.

TAIDUS: Eu me tornarei Cavaleiro sim!

Galford apenas explode o cosmo e ataca Taidus. O garoto vai ao ar com um soco e imediatamente recebe outro que o faz quicar no chão. Em seguida ele recebe um chute que o crava numa pilastra e antes que possa cair no chão, ele recebe uma cotovelada.

GALFORD: Faça as promessas que quiser... Eu prometi a mim mesmo que jamais outro de sua linhagem profane uma armadura de ouro!

Taidus cai de cara no chão, sangrando pela boca. Inconsciente. Mal nota quando todos os meninos e Galford vão embora. E Atlanta chega. Ela o ergue no ombro, ajuda ele a se levantar e a caminhar de volta pra casa.

ATLANTA: Por que faz isso consigo mesmo Taidus?

TAIDUS: Por que... Eu preciso... Matar... O meu irmão...

Atlanta carrega Taidus até a casa que ele decidira ocupar em Rodório já que fora expulso por Galford da casa de leão.

Ela coloca Taidus gentilmente sobre a cama e o ajuda a retirar a camisa. Em seguida ela começa a limpar as feridas com um pano úmido.

TAIDUS: Você não precisa fazer isso Atlanta...

ATLANTA: Alguém tem de cuidar de você...

TAIDUS: Seu namorado vai ficar com raiva...

ATLANTA: Ele não manda em mim... Eu posso cuidar de um amigo se quiser...

Taidus se vira na cama e olha para o rosto coberto com a máscara.

TAIDUS: Sinto falta de ver o seu rosto...

ATLANTA: Pára com isso... Vire-se ou não vou poder limpar seus ferimentos...

TAIDUS: Eu ficarei bem...

ATLANTA: Deixa de ser teimoso ao menos uma vez na vida e deixa eu limpar sua ferida!

A voz saiu mais alta do que planejava. Taidus apenas faz como pedido e se vira.

ATLANTA: Taidus...? Perdoe-me... Não quis gritar com você...

TAIDUS: Tudo bem... Mas um dia... Eu vou fazer você gostar de mim Atlanta...

Taidus desmaia de sono. Atlanta remove a máscara e dá um beijo no rosto do garoto. Em seguida ela parte dali.

ATLANTA; Boa sorte Taidus...

A noite passa. Taidus é atormentado por pesadelos. De seu irmão matando sua mãe. Em seguida, matando Galford. As crianças do santuário. E se aproximando lentamente dele. Prestes a desferir um golpe de Excalibur.

Taidus acorda chorando e gritando. Suando frio e apavorado. Ele soca a parede de raiva. Ele não deveria sentir medo. Ou pavor. Ele deveria ser forte. E matar o irmão.

No dia seguinte ele acorda cedo. Veste as roupas de treinamento e começa a correr pelo santuário. Fazia a mesma rotina todo dia. Corrida. Levantamento de pesos. Abdominais. Flexões. E constantemente era surrado pelos meninos treinados por Galford.

LUKE: Não escutou o que o mestre Galford disse? Você não vai se tornar cavaleiro! Desista! Ou vai morrer de tanto apanhar!

TAIDUS: Nunca!

Taidus se levanta e desfere um soco no rosto de Luke. Era sempre assim. Por mais que ele apanhasse, sempre se levantava e revidava. Mais forte. Cada vez mais forte.

Galford observava a distância. Que garoto persistente. Mas em suas veias corre sangue de traidor. Taidus jamais poderá se tornar o Cavaleiro de Leão.

Taidus caminha pelo Santuário sob olhares acusadores. Olhares de suspeita. Olhares de poucos amigos.

Um jovem de cabelos rebeldes observa o menino que se isolava do mundo, se marrava a uma pedra enorme e se exercitava puxando-a pra todos os lados.

IKARUS: Você se esforça demais garoto! Está treinando pra ser cavaleiro é?

TAIDUS: Não é da sua conta!

IKARUS: Não deveria ser tão rude. Principalmente com quem pode te ajudar.

TAIDUS: E o que você sabe sobre ser Cavaleiro heim?

IKARUS: Eu sei uma coisinha ou outra.

Ikarus se aproxima.

IKARUS: Olha. Puxar esta pedra por aí não vai te dar força de verdade. Pelo menos não a força que importa.

TAIDUS: Eu vou despertar o meu cosmo! E ser o mais forte de todos!

IKARUS: Não duvido de você. Mas não é a força do cosmo a que me refiro.

TAIDUS: Do que é que está falando?

Taidus continua puxando a pedra ignorando Ikarus.

IKARUS: Estou falando de uma força maior que a do cosmo.

TAIDUS: Mentira. Isso não existe. Meu irmão e o Galford sempre disseram que a maior força que existe é a do cosmo!

IKARUS: Obviamente eles não conheciam a força de que falo.

TAIDUS: Para de me encher o saco. Eu estou ocupado.

IKARUS: Como quiser...

Ikarus vira as costas e parte.

TAIDUS: Espera...

IKARUS: O que foi? Mudou de idéia?

TAIDUS: Você disse que pode me ajudar a me tornar cavaleiro. É verdade?

IKARUS: Sim.

TAIDUS: Você não me odeia não é?

IKARUS: Por que eu faria isso?

TAIDUS: Você sabe quem eu sou! Sou o irmão do traidor!

IKARUS: "Irmão do traidor" não me parece ser um crime tão hediondo...

TAIDUS: Eu tenho sangue de traidor nas veias... E ainda assim quer me ajudar é?

IKARUS: Eu gostaria. Mas não sei se posso.

TAIDUS: Por que?

IKARUS: Por que você não conhece a força de que estou falando.

Ikarus se vira novamente e parte.

TAIDUS: Ei! Que força é essa?

IKARUS: Você terá de descobrir sozinho... Mas se quiser descobrir... Tente perguntar a Atena...

Taidus não entende o que aquilo quis dizer.

TAIDUS: O que ele quis dizer afinal?

Taidus volta pra casa. Fica remoendo tudo aquilo que ouviu de Ikarus. E pensando no irmão. Seu coração queimava de ódio sempre que pensava no irmão.

À noite, quando dormia, Taidus sonha novamente com o irmão.

DANTE: Fraco... Quer se tornar um Cavaleiro e me derrotar chorando feito um bebê? Apanhando de crianças? Você é patético.

TAIDUS: Eu vou acabar com você Dante! Pelo que fez a minha mãe! E aos outros Cavaleiros!

Taidus ataca o irmão, mas o irmão é intocável. Poderoso. Impiedoso.

DANTE: Você acha que um inseto pode ferir um deus? Não seja ridículo.

TAIDUS: Eu vou sim! Vou te matar! Vou acabar com você!

A cada grito, Taidus parecia se distanciar mais e mais de Dante. E o golpe de excalibur veio com tudo. Cortando o corpo de Taidus impiedosamente.

Seu sangue se esvaindo e se tornando um mar vermelho onde Taidus se afogava. Ele olha pros lados e vê a mãe morta.

TAIDUS: Não! O que eu tenho de fazer pra vencer ele?

Em meio a escuridão boiando em um mar de sangue, Tidus vê uma luz vindo do alto. E ele vê o que parece ser a estátua de Atena.

À medida que a imagem se torna mais clara a raiva de Taidus diminui. E ele sente um cosmo poderoso fluindo dentro de si. E Dante se torna cada vez menos assustador. Cada vez menos ameaçador. Taidus sente que conseguiria alcança-lo e destruí-lo.

TAIDUS: Eu vou te vencer sim irmão... Eu vou te vencer!

Taidus explode um cosmo avassalador e golpeia Dante. A realidade ao redor muda. Estilhaça como uma parede de vidro. E Taidus acorda subitamente. Seu corpo coberto por um cosmo dourado.

Ele retorna ao local onde estava treinando. Ikarus estava lá esperando por ele.

IKARUS: Vejo um brilho diferente em seus olhos hoje.

TAIDUS: A força que você mencionou... Eu pude senti-la...

IKARUS: Sabe qual o nome desta força? É o amor de Atena. Essa é a razão de seu irmão jamais poder ser tão forte quanto nós... Os verdadeiros Cavaleiros de Atena... O laço que une os Cavaleiros não é o ódio... Ou a vingança... Mas sim a amizade e o amor de Atena...

TAIDUS: Isso quer dizer que vai me treinar?

Ikarus faz que sim.

IKARUS: O Grande Mestre me incumbiu de verificar se você era digno de ser o Cavaleiro de Leão.

TAIDUS: Por que eu tenho o sangue de traidor...

IKARUS: Não. Por que você estava se rendendo aos sentimentos negativos que nos levam a perder nossa identidade de Cavaleiros... Você possui uma força enorme dentro de si Taidus... Uma capacidade incrível de queimar o cosmo... Só estava fazendo as coisas de forma errada... Um cavaleiro deve ser como uma flecha dourada que atinge os corações das pessoas com a Justiça de Atena...

Os dias passam e os treinos sob a tutela de Ikarus começam.

IKARUS: Vamos! Precisa ser mais rápido! Controlar o cosmo enquanto ataca! Vamos!

TAIDUS: Sim!

IKARUS: Precisa ser mais rápido! Eu posso prever cada um de seus movimentos!

Os socos de Taidus começam a se tornar mais rápidos. Aos poucos Ikarus começa a ver um soco como cinco ao mesmo tempo. Quando na verdade eram dez socos. E quando via dez socos Taidus já tinha desferido 20. Via 20 socos quando Taidus desferia 40.

Ele tenta se afastar de Taidus, mas o pequeno guerreiro já estava perseguindo-o a uma velocidade quase tão grane quanto a sua.

Ikarus decide revidar. Taidus consegue bloquear a maioria dos ataques. Recebe alguns. Defende outros. Até que por fim ambos se atacam.

Os punhos de cada um acertam o rosto do outro e ambos são arrastados para trás. Eles se olham sorrindo um para o outro.

IKARUS: Muito bem Taidus. Muito bem.

TAIDUS: Quando eu poderei pegar minha armadura de leão?

IKARUS: Calma... Ainda é cedo... Mas o tempo vai chegar Taidus...

Os anos passam. Taidus melhorava cada vez mais. Aprendia golpes novos e o controle do cosmo crescia absurdamente. Galford obviamente já sabia do novo mestre de Taidus.

GALFORD: Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça... Eu porei um fim a isso...

Galford se dirige até o local onde Ikarus treinava Taidus todos os dias.

GALFORD: Pare já com isso Ikarus! Você não tem permissão de treinar este garoto!

IKARUS: Você não é mestre dele. Pelo menos não é mais. Eu não vejo razão pra não treina-lo.

GALFORD: Ele tem sangue de traidor nas veias. Treina-lo é uma afronta ao santuário!

IKARUS: Qualquer um pode ser treinado pra ser cavaleiro! E você sabe disso! Sangue não tem nada a ver com a determinação e a força do Cavaleiro!

GALFORD: Eu passo por cima de você pra pegar este garoto Ikarus! Eu ainda sou o Grão-Mestre de Leão!

IKARUS: Você não precisa passar por mim Galford... Se você o quer, aqui está...

Taidus dá um passo a frente do mestre.

TAIDUS: Eu vou lutar com você Galford! E provar que sou digno de ser o Cavaleiro de Leão!

GALFORD: Lembra-se da promessa que fiz? Eu não o deixarei ser um Cavaleiro! Nunca!

IKARUS: A decisão não cabe a você! E sim ao Grande Mestre! Eu falarei com ele e pedirei que ele dê permissão para disputar a armadura de Leão!

GALFORD: Faça como quiser. Eu ainda tenho posse da armadura e cabe a mim escolher quem é o mais digno dela!

Galford se vai.

TAIDUS: Você vai conversar com o Grande Mestre?

IKARUS: Sim...

TAiDUS: Como? Nem mesmo Cavaleiros de Ouro se aproximam do Grande Mestre com facilidade.

IKARUS: Disso cuido eu. Vamos.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

GM: E o que pode concluir dos treinamentos dele Ikarus de Sagitário?

IKARUS: Ele está apto Grande Mestre... É incauto... Irresponsável... Mas ele é capaz...

GM: E Galford pretende enfrentá-lo pelo direito da armadura...

IKARUS: Apenas pra que impedir Taidus de conquista-la.

GM: Compreendo... Eu decreto então que amanhã, haverá uma disputa pela armadura de ouro de leão.

Ikarus e Taidus saem da sala.

TAIDUS: Ikarus de Sagitário? Você é um Cavaleiro de ouro?

IKARUS: Sim.

TAIDUS: Por que não me falou?

IKARUS: Faria diferença?

**-Dia seguinte-**

A luta aconteceria na casa de leão. Sem qualquer envolvimento de outras pessoas senão o Grande Mestre, Ikarus e os dois adversários.

GALFORD: Você não desiste nunca? Quantas vezes eu falei que não vou permitir que conquiste esta armadura?

TAIDUS: Eu não sou um traidor. O que meu irmão fez... Foi culpa dele... E não minha... Com as minhas garras e presas eu farei o que posso... Pra proteger Atena e minha mãe...

Ikarus e Taidus trocam olhares. Perto dali, Atlanta estava observando a luta escondida. Ela também sabia que Taidus estava treinando sob a tutela de Ikarus e queria ver com os próprios olhos como ele se sairia.

TAIDUS: Eu vou provar pra você Galford...Que eu sou digno... E conquistarei seu respeito mais uma vez!

GALFORD: Respeito? CONQUISTAR MEU RESPEITO!? Seu irmão tinha meu respeito! E ele se tornou um traidor desgraçado! Eu confiei nele! E fui traído! Eu não respeitarei mais ninguém da sua linhagem!

Os dois começam a elevar os seus cosmos. Galford ataca furioso. Golpeia Taidus no rosto com toda a força e o atira contra uma pilastra. Em seguida ele corre e continua atacando Taidus sem parar.

GALFORD: Belo cavaleiro! Nem consegue revidar meus ataques!

Taidus segura o punho de Galford com toda a força de seu cosmo.

TAIDUS: Já deu vazão a sua raiva? Então, agora podemos lutar em pé de igualdade...

GALFORD: Estava deixando eu bater? Bela desculpa.

Galford começa a desferir golpes. Desta vez Taidus não defende. Se esquiva. De cada um.

TAIDUS: Enquanto estiver com ódio e raiva no coração, não será capaz de lutar comigo. Não obterá a verdadeira força.

GALFORD: Pare de me dar sermão moleque! Você não tem esse direito!

Galford arma um soco e desfere o golpe. Taidus evita o golpe e atinge o estômago de Galford. O Grão-Guerreiro cospe sangue e cai de joelhos.

TAIDUS: Ikarus me disse que o cosmo do Cavaleiro nunca mente. Eu posso sentir em seu cosmo que você me odeia. E eu vou te mostrar pelo meu cosmo que eu sou o diferente do meu irmão.

GALFORD: Ah é? Pois vá sonhando! Eu não permitirei que toque na armadura de leão! _**CÁPSULA DO PODER!**_

Taidus cruza os dois braços diante do rosto e contém o golpe. A Casa de Leão treme e quase vem a baixo. Taidus está parado no mesmo lugar com as mãos estendidas pra frente. As mãos sangrando. O corpo machucado. Mas de pé.

GALFORD: Já está cansado?

TAIDUS: nem um pouco... Vamos! Eu ainda não te provei meu valor!

Os dois começam a trocar golpes. Sem defesa. Sem sutilezas. Só um golpeando o outro. O cosmo de Taidus se aquece cada vez mais. O cosmo de Galford cada vez mais fraco.

TAIDUS: Você não entende! A verdadeira força! O laço que une os Cavaleiros! Você só tem ódio e decepção no coração! Você admirava meu irmão! Eram amigos! Eu sei! Mas eu não sou ele!

Os golpes de Taidus atingiam o corpo de Galford gerando uma explosão de luz.

TAIDUS: Sinta no meu cosmo a verdade em minhas palavras! _**CÁPSULA DO PODER!**_

Galford é atingido e atirado pra longe pela explosão de energia.

GALFORD: É assim que vai ser?

Taidus acena com a cabeça.

GALFORD: Você não é o seu irmão... Você é agora o candidato à armadura de Leão... Então lute por ela... E prove ser digno dela...

Taidus acena novamente. Galford dispara uma rajada de cosmo. Taidus esquiva. Avança contra Galford e desfere um soco. Galford defende e revida com um chute. Taidus cruza os braços diante do rosto e defende o chute sendo arrastado pra trás. Galofrd revida com um soco, mas Taidus contem o punho dele, e o atira com toda a força no chão.

Ele segura Taidus pela camisa, e o atira longe. Taidus gira o corpo no ar. Apóia-se de pé no chão e salta em direção a Galford atingindo-o com o ombro e atravessando várias pilastras.

Os dois trocam golpes em velocidade da luz sem que um atinja ao outro. Taidus desfere um soco, Galford segura seu braço o ergue do chão e golpeia seu estômago. Taidus chuta o rosto de Galford.

Os dois saltam pra trás aquecendo o cosmo e preparando mais um golpe ao mesmo tempo.

TAIDUS/GALFORD: _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

Feixes de luz percorrem a casa de leão por todos os lados cortando pilastras e sulcando o chão e as paredes. Quando os ataque acabam eles correm em direção um ao outro e continuam lutando.

Atlanta estava olhando tudo pasma. Não podia acreditar naquele menino enfrentando o Grão-Guerreiro de Leão. Podia sentir o cosmo de Taidus crescendo tanto ao ponto de superar o de Galford.

E começa a pensar no quanto deve ter sido difícil para Taidus agüentar tudo aquilo por todos esses anos. Ver tudo isto a fazia se admirar mais e mais do pequeno Leão.

GALFORD: Muito bem Taidus! Golpes magníficos! Mostre-me sua verdadeira força! Vamos!

Taidus Começa a concentrar seu cosmo. Tão esplendido que seu cosmo se torna um universo. Com estrelas circulando seu corpo e seu punho.

GALFORD: Todos esses anos perdidos Taidus... Eu poderia ter tido o orgulho de ser seu mestre... E não vi isso... Agora tenho de morrer pra que você conquiste a sua armadura de direito...

Os sussurros de Galford mal podiam ser ouvidos.

GALFORD: Mas eu não posso simplesmente desistir do teste agora... Eu preciso lutar com toda a minha força ou seria um insulto a um cavaleiro tão honrado como você... Portanto que vença o melhor... _**CÁPSULA DO PODER!**_

TAIDUS: _**EXPLOSÃO DE FÓTONS!**_

GALFORD: O que? Que golpe é esse?

Ikarus fica atônito ao ver o cosmo de Taidus e se dar conta do golpe que ele pretende usar.

IKARUS: Taidus! Cuidado!

O golpe de Taidus gera uma explosão tão gigantesca e absurda que engole o poder de Galford. A casa de Leão é completamente destruída. Atlanta quase morre. Ela sai dos escombros assustada e com alguns leves ferimentos pelo corpo. Mas observa o cenário ao redor com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A máscara destruída no chão. E Taidus de pé olhando para o corpo de Galford caído no chão.

GALFORD: Esplendido Taidus... Absolutamente esplendido... Perdoe-me por tudo...

Taidus se ajoelha chorando e deita a cabeça no peito de Galford.

TAIDUS: Não morra... Foi sem querer...

GALFORD: Não Taidus... O que aconteceu aqui não poderia terminar de outra forma... Leve a armadura de Leão... Ela é sua... Use-a para o bem... E não seja como seu irmão...

Galford morre. Ikarus se aproxima e toca seu ombro. Taidus grita de ódio por ter matado o antigo mestre.

-Alguns dias depois-

Taidus estava trajado na armadura de leão. Observando enquanto os soldados ajudavam a reerguer a casa de leão. Atlanta se aproxima dele.

ATLANTA: Então? Como se sente?

TAIDUS: Eu estou bem...

ATLANTA: Eu tenho que te dar os parabéns Taidus... Você foi incrível... De verdade...

TAIDUS: Eu consegui te fazer gostar de mim?

ATLANTA: Só um pouco... Mas não como você imagina...

TAIDUS: Ainda está namorando aquele sujeito é?

ATLANTA: Não é da sua conta...

TAIDUS: Ah tudo bem... Bom... Tenho de ir... tenho um encontro com uma garota! E esta é bem bonita!

ATLANTA: Outra? Você não leva jeito mesmo!

TAIDUS: Sabe o que descobri? Elas adoram a armadura de ouro! Hahaha!

ATLANTA: Idiota! Isso não é pra ser usado nas suas sem-vergonhisses!

Atlanta chuta Taidus no... Melhor deixar pra lá e censurar esta parte.

TAIDUS: Aaaaaiii! Isso não se faz ta legal?

ATLANTA: Idiota!

Atlanta sai morrendo de raiva.

ATLANTA: E pensar que... Eu estava até pensando... Droga! Mas ele é um idiota mesmo!

Continua... Em Saint Seiya Extreme!

**Nota do Autor:** Bem... Uma vez, numa discussão no orkut, um amigo abriu um tópico com uma teoria a respeito dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e suas técnicas. Como eles conseguem manter as técnicas vivas de geração em geração? Como o Mask usa as mesmas técnicas do Manigold, o Debas as dos Hasgard e assim por diante?

A teoria é de que haviam pessoas, não cavaleiros ou amazonas que estavam encarregadas de guardar essas técnicas para os Futuros Cavaleiros de Ouro. E assim surgiram na minha fic os Grão-Guerreiros. Como a Platina.

Grão-Guerreiro é um cara que se candidatou a Cavaleiro, mas não conseguiu ocupar o posto. Por algum motivo, seja por que ele sofreu um ferimento muito sério, ou por que foi derrotado por outro que conquistou a armadura, ou simplesmente por ser um Cavaleiro "aposentado"... O que importa é que no fim, seu poder e seu conhecimento são grandes demais pra serem deixados de lado e eles recebem a incumbência de treinar novos Cavaleiros de Ouro. É isso aí! Até a próxima Fic!


End file.
